


Hulk's Words

by margarks



Series: Silent Words [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk wants to say sorry too, but Banner never lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just some internal Hulk monologue following the movie. There maybe some additional parts to this 'series' (which I am calling Silent Words for now) of internal monologue from the other Avenger's too. 
> 
> Also, didn't have a beta for this, but I'm going on record saying that the grammatical errors are because that is the way I imagine Hulk would think/talk. If you find something that you think is an actual error/typo, feel free to PM me or leave me a comment about it.

_Sorry_.

The word echoes over and over again in his head. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Banner is always saying the word, always feeling bad. But Banner never hurts, never smashes. Banner is small and soft and weak. He needs Hulk to smash for him.

Hulk likes smashing, but he doesn't like hurting the not bad people. He doesn't mean to. He only wants to protect Banner and Hulk. And sometimes... Sometimes he gets scared. When Banner is hurt or afraid, Hulk doesn't always remember to be careful. Or when the bad men come and try to take them both away, Hulk doesn't have time to do anything but protect. That's Hulk's job.

He knows that Banner doesn't like him, doesn't even call him by name. Sometimes it makes him angry, but mostly it makes him sad. He doesn't mean to hurt the not bad people like the Widow lady, but Banner never listens to Hulk, never believes Hulk.

Hulk wants to say sorry too, but Banner never lets him.

Hulk knows all of Banners thoughts, all of his memories. Hulk knows everything Banner knows even if he doesn't always understand it. But Hulk watches and waits and breaks free whenever Banner needs him.

He thinks sometimes that Banner doesn't like him because Hulk took too long. Banner is angry that Hulk protects him now but not then. When Banner thinks of then – when Banner was even smaller and softer and weaker than now – he can feel Banner pushing Hulk forward, can feel Banner's fear and his anger. But Hulk knows that the bad man is gone. Banner wishes that Hulk had come sooner. And even though Hulk can feel Banner's guilt every time he thinks it, Hulk wishes it too.

Banner thinks that Hulk is only ever angry. But Hulk feels everything same as Banner. 

Hulk feels angry and sad and scared and guilty and only sometimes happy. Banner is only sometimes happy, too. Hulk thinks maybe Banner is only sometimes happy even less than Hulk. Banner is mostly guilty. _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

Banner says he doesn't remember Hulk, doesn't remember smashing. But Hulk doesn't think this is true. Banner lies. He lies about who he is and where he's from. He lies about Hulk. And Hulk knows Banner is smart, lots smarter than Hulk. So, if Hulk can remember, if Hulk can see everything Banner does, then Banner must see the same as Hulk. 

Hulk thinks this makes sense.

Maybe, now that Banner and Hulk have friends, Banner won't have to lie so much. Hulk knows Banner is tired of always running and moving and lying. Hulk doesn't think the Iron man will let the bad men come for Hulk and Banner. Hulk likes friends, likes team. He thinks maybe even the others, America man and Hawk man, and maybe even the Widow lady won't let the bad men come either. He doesn't know about the Hammer man.

Hulk grins. Hulk likes the Hammer man because he doesn't have to be so careful with him. Hammer man likes smashing just as much as Hulk does.

The Iron man likes smashing, too. And he likes Hulk. He says so, right to Banner's face. Iron man says Hulk is a hero, says that Hulk saved Banner's life. Hulk feels proud even though he can tell that Banner doesn't all the way believe the Iron man.

Sometimes Hulk wishes that he has words like Banner. That he can tell Iron man 'thank you' or the Widow lady 'sorry'. He wants to call them 'friends' out loud, not just in his head and Banner's head. If he could, Hulk would have words for Banner, too. 

He'd say Banner is Hulk's friend, even if Hulk isn't Banner's. That Hulk is sorry he makes Banner feel guilty and sad and scared. He'd say that Banner is his to protect, and that Hulk will, always, because... because Hulk loves Banner.

But Banner never hears Hulk's words, no matter how hard he thinks them.


End file.
